Chapter 10: Assemble The Teams!
(March 25, 2013. In the Brooklyn College Academy, Lex and his team are on stage with some of them at the seats and the others on stage, addressing the kids and parents of the event.) * Lex Luthor: What we have found is evidence of a cataclysmic crime wave, which occurred about a year ago. The concentration of these natural crimes in the streets indicates that psychopaths running amok in the cities pushed the planet into a world of misery which lasted a long time. * Arabic Man: (speaking Arabic) I'm confused. I thought you were talking about crime wave here in New York, not the apocalypse of last year. * Lenat: Yes. It is a paradox, but the crime wave can trigger a miserable trend. * Lex Luthor: Let me explain. The Reflecting Absence Memorial and Museum owes hope to 3,000 people of this city who lost their lives during 9/11. The Statue of Liberty herself brings a ray of light on the city. But The Puppet Master is causing so many of his victims to go into endless laughter and his flute captures it, making him control that person. Eventually, he will shut down and, when that occurs, there goes our happy life. * Lamil: Excuse me. When do you think this could happen, Adluk? When? * Adluk: I don't know. Maybe in 100 days, maybe in 1,000. But what I do know is that if we do not act soon, it is our children and our grandchildren who will have to pay the price. * Lamil: And who's going to pay the price of the US Government? It would cost the world's economy hundreds of billions of dollars. * Adluk: With all due respect, Lamil, the cost of doing nothing could be even higher. Our climate is fragile. At the rate, we're fighting baddies throughout the USA, Hugo Huxley's Society will soon disappear. * Man: Professor Luthor, our economy is every bit as fragile as the environment. Perhaps you should keep that in mind before making sensationalist claims. * Lex Luthor: Well, the last event that happened caused Linmis's ex to kill nearly 1,100 bad guys in Sydney with a poisoned grapefruit drink. Some people might call that pretty sensational. (Meanwhile in Manhattan, Versad and his friends are driving to the hotel when he receives a call from Superman on his iPhone.) * Superman: Green Lantern! Come in, Green Lantern. Can you read me? Green Lantern! Come in, Green Lantern. Can you read me? * Versad: Now, reading it loud and clear, Clark. * Superman: Green Lantern, we need you at Affinia Hotel right away. We have a very urgent mission for you. * Versad: I'm on my way. (Green Lantern drives his car towards the Affinia Hotel, parks it and heads inside to the meeting room.) * Versad: 2013 sure has a lot of surprises, especially with crimes like that. Even here, it's dull. (He sees his team and a mystery figure.) Oh, who's this? Hi. I'm Versad, aka The Green Lantern, and these are my friends. And you are... * Darna: I'm Darna, aka Black Canary. I've heard quite about you, Versad. * Superman: (appears with The Flash on the computer screen) '' I'm glad the many of you have become acquainted. My fellow Americans, we have a very urgent situation and can only side with some of you on this next mission. I'll leave it up to the kids at home to decide who will go. ''(to the viewer) Now, my friends, I will like you to choose and guide either Versad or some of his allies through this next adventure. * The Flash: Earth's Central Intelligence Agency has uncovered a sinister plot to control out Manhattan by an evil race known as the Society of Super-Villains. The Puppet Master, who you've already defeated last year, is using something very lethal to cause a gas that can cause people to laugh to death. * Superman: Your mission is to defeat The Puppet Master, reveal his identity, and find out who is he working for. Your moon warrior friend, Beron, has a special cloaking device in his belt, enabling you to sneak in on the villains' lair and into some guarded areas around the city without detection. Once inside, I will secretly give you further instructions. Good luck. (The two heroes' faces disappear and the scene fades into black.) Category:Scenes Category:Raven: Justice League - Night of the Puppet Master